Bite Me
by ChueyButt
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night... That's an old beginning to a story, right? It's completely overused... but I guess you can't expect anything less from a three-thousand year old vampire. Yaoi LEMON Mnemoshipping Yami/Malik


_Yay!_ I _finally_ have something original written and published! This story is slightly old; it began after I saw _New Moon_ at the movies; and with the extra inspiration from vampire fics here on , this was born! But it took me _so long_ to write! I mean, I just got back from seeing _Breaking Dawn Part 1_and it got me thinking. Didn't I have a fanfic about vampires in the works…?

Warnings: Spoilers of later Yu-Gi-Oh! Seasons (can't remember which one…), Lemon, Swearing, Yaoi (boyxboy) don't like, don't read!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Twilight; the credit goes to the amazing Kazuki Takahashi and Stephenie Meyer! Though I do own the plot, and stuff… Fangirls'll tear some shit up, huh? Anyways…

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was a dark and stormy night… That's an old beginning to a story, right? It's completely overused… but, I guess you can't expect anything less from a three-thousand year old vampire. That's right. <em>Vampire.<em> As in sucks blood, eternal life, sleeps in coffins… The whole nine yards. Well, minus the weakness to garlic, crosses, holy water, yada yada. Oh, no. Not even sunlight. And he doesn't sparkle, either, so you can just get that image out of your head right now! Anyways, what was I saying…? Oh, just forget it. If I keep rambling on like this I'll get sidetracked and never get to the point. So, I'm just going to make a long introduction short and introduce myself.

Hi, I'm Malik Ishtar, and my boyfriend's a vampire.

Okay, now that _that's_ over with, let's get back to the story, shall we? It was a dark and stormy night…

Malik trudged into his bedroom, having been so rudely awoken by a crack of thunder to find himself on the couch in his living room; a blanket covering him that he didn't remember having, but figured his sister had covered him with it before she left for her five month long trip to Clario to check on their family-owned museum there. Five months. What would Malik do with himself for five months? He would have gone with her and Rishid, but he couldn't afford to miss that much school. He could already tell that things were going to get real boring, real fast.

And boy was he wrong.

Not bothering to get dressed into his pajamas, he flopped gracefully onto his bed; face buried in his pillow, which comically muffled his deep sigh. He fell asleep almost instantly; his breath evening out as he escaped back to the realm of dreams.

A flash of lightning illuminated the room, uncovering a black silhouette at the foot of Malik's bed before the room was plunged into darkness once again. Thunder roared a second later, waking the tanned boy up a second time. He groaned in frustration, lifting his head up from the pillow and glaring at nothing. _'Seriously?'_ He thought, irritably. Figuring he wasn't going to get any sleep until the storm stopped, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood; intent on going to the kitchen for a glass of water. Though he was barely able to make it past the bed.

He was instead grabbed roughly from behind by an unknown person; one arm securely around his waist, and another hand holding him tightly by his neck. He cried out in surprise and fright, struggling against his captor. "Hey! Stop it! Let me go!"

"Shh…" he hissed mock-delicately; warm breath tickling Malik's ear as the man spoke into it. "I'm afraid I can't do that, boy." Malik responded with curses that would put a sailor to shame, and the unknown man chuckled. "Feisty one, aren't you? Too bad I have to kill you."

Malik froze at this. "Wh… What?"

"You heard me." You could hear the smirk in his tone. "You see, I have been wandering this petty city for weeks now, and I haven't had one drop to drink. The hunger gets to you; you tend to go wild. And all it takes is just one unlocked door..."

Though he was completely terrified, half of Malik was wondering what this psycho was talking about. Why would he have to kill him to be fed? Malik would be happy to give the guy some food and water, as long as he stayed the hell away from him for the rest of eternity.

This was all so confusing. His sleep-deprived brain wasn't up to this.

Malik had opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a startled "Eep!" as another figure dropped to the floor of his balcony; the glass door swinging open, of course. It stood tall, making a fast recovery, and Malik's jaw nearly dropped at the sight of the man standing in front of him.

"_Yami?_" Malik exclaimed, shocked.

The named gave Malik his signature smirk. "Hello, Malik."

"What're _you _doing here?" Malik's captor snarled, glaring.

Yami responded with a glare of his own, saying, "I'm here to protect what is mine."

"You haven't marked him, so therefore he is fair game," the man sneered.

He chuckled, icily. "You will have to pry him from my cold, dead hands."

A grin spread across his face. "That can be arranged."

Throwing Malik to the side, the man lunged at Yami, only for the other to dodge and rebuttal with a knee to the stomach; effectively knocking the air out of him. Though there was a slight pause, he recovered with an attempted punch to Yami's jaw, only for that to be dodged, also. Malik watched on, his head spinning.

'_What the hell is going on? Why is Yami here? Who is this guy? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?'_ Malik watched on as the fighting progressed, and things began to get ugly. Thankfully, Yami seemed to have the upper hand. Things began to look even better when Yami grabbed the scissors from Malik's desk… But his intentions were painfully obvious, so Malik averted his gaze; squeezing his eyes shut when he heard a pained cry, and a sickening sound that he didn't want to identify. A heavy 'thud' resounded through the room, followed by complete and utter silence.

And then Malik spoke. "Get rid of it." His face was buried in his arms, and he wouldn't dare look up at what he knew was a bloody mess in his room.

There was a pause, before he heard something move, and then his glass door squeaking open wider, followed by the still heavy rain on the outside world. Somehow, Malik found peace in the sound; it was a lot better than what he'd heard a minute ago. The sound of thunder roaring told him that the storm was far from over, and he sighed when he remembered his early intentions of waiting it out. He doubted he would get to sleep even if the storm _was _over.

A new sound was heard inside the room after awhile; rustling before the doors shut, muffling the sound of the falling rain outside. Malik still didn't dare look up, until a wet hand was placed on his shoulder. He lifted his head from his arms, amethyst eyes meeting crimson, before Malik did the only thing he could think of at the moment… He threw his arms around Yami's neck and started crying. Everything that had happened in the span of five minutes was just so overwhelming, Malik didn't know what else to do, so he went to his boyfriend for comfort; trying to get a hold of himself so he could ask all the questions that were plaguing his mind.

Yami instantly wrapped his arms around the other's thin frame, holding him tightly to his chest and rubbing soothing circles on his back. "Shh… It's alright, Malik… Everything is alright now."

"Ya-mi," Malik sobbed, trying to speak, but was instantly shushed by the man holding him. They staid where they were for a few more seconds, before Yami stood, ushering Malik along with him, and guiding him to the bed; sitting down and cradling his other more comfortably. He swayed side to side with him, until his sobs were reduced to light sniffles, and then lifted his head up by his chin, wiping liquid from his tear-stained cheeks as they looked at each other.

"Now, Malik," Yami began. "You may speak."

And speak he did. "What the hell just happened? One minute I'm getting out of bed to get a glass of water, and the next minute my boyfriend's jumping down from my roof to save me from some psycho that doesn't know how to ask _nicely_ for some food and water! Can you explain that to me, please?"

Not even in the slightest surprised from the other's reaction, he sat patiently until Malik was through, before sighing. "Malik… You will never believe me."

Malik gave him a skeptical look. "Why?"

"Because…" He gave another long, deep sigh. "Malik, I'm a… a vampire."

His jaw dropped, and he blinked, before laughing. "Yeah, that's funny, Yami. Now, seriously."

Yami simply looked his other in the eyes as his response, and something in his gaze must have told Malik he was serious, because his smile had faded.

"You… actually mean you're a…?" Malik's eyes widened and he backed away slightly from the man next to him.

He held his hands up in defense. "Malik, before you jump to conclusions, let me assure you that I had no intention whatsoever of even _thinking _of harming you."

"Yeah, but how do I know you're not crazy, or something?" Malik was at the foot of his bed by then, getting into a position to run for it if the need arose. But before he did, he was going to hear the other out. "Show me proof."

With a nod, he opened his mouth, showing two sharp canines that were impossibly long. No normal human's teeth could ever look like that, so there was only one explanation.

Though Malik wouldn't have it. "How do I know they're not fake?"

Yami closed his mouth and looked back at the other, saying, "You may touch them if you wish."

He shuddered at the thought, fully ready to say "I'll pass", but paused and thought. Maybe they were just some cheap glue-ons, but were they really real? Part of his mind was screaming at him to run, but his curious side told him to stay and find out if he was actually a vampire. Also, the part of him that still loved Yami deeply told him to stay and talk this out with his boyfriend, crazy or not. So, with two senses over one, Malik stood, walking hesitantly over to Yami; whose mouth was now wide open yet again. He stopped in front of him and slowly bent down. A hand reached up to touch the 'fangs', but stopped right at the edge of his mouth. What if he bit him, or something? Not liking the odds of that, he prepared to pull away, but stopped himself. He'd known Yami for almost two years; senior year in high school where they'd first met. He couldn't help the small smile at the memory, but set his mind back on the task at hand. He'd known Yami long enough to know that was something he would not do. He could trust him. So, with that thought in mind, he finally reached up and skimmed his fingers over one of the fangs. It sure did feel real. He tugged on it to make sure; wouldn't even budge. So, with a nod, he let his hand drop, and Yami closed his mouth.

"Is that proof enough for you?" Instead of smirking like he would normally do, he smiled, hesitantly; worried that Malik would think he was crazy and kick him out.

He was pleasantly surprised when, instead, he threw his arms around his neck; kissing him, passionately. And even if it was unexpected, he responded with equal enthusiasm, until Malik pulled back for air. "Yami… I'm so sorry, I'm just… confused."

Yami smiled. "That is understandable." After one more light kiss, he pulled him into his lap. "Now, tell me, what is it that confuses you?"

Malik sighed. "That guy… was he a vampire too?"

He nodded.

"So… that meant that he was going to…?" He paled, already knowing the answer. "Oh, gods."

"Malik," he hushed, pulling him closer. "It's alright. Nobody will ever hurt you, I promise."

"But that guy said something about 'you haven't marked me' or something like that. What did he mean? What is 'marking'?"

Yami was extremely hesitant with his answer. "Malik… For a vampire to mark a human, they have to… make love to them."

Malik blushed. "Oh…"

"Though that is something you shouldn't worry about right now. Unless you are truly ready, I won't ever mention it." He smoothed a stray lock of hair from Malik's face. "I don't want you to feel pressured into anything."

He held the other's hand against his cheek as he thought. He wouldn't exactly mind doing something like that with Yami, but… Would it hurt? His stomach did back flips at the thought. But he knew Yami would be gentle… So, what was keeping him from it? And if it would keep the other vampires away… It was worth a shot. "Yami, I…"

Yami was stroking his cheek with his thumb as he replied. "Yes, Malik?"

Malik cleared his throat. "I... I want you to... to..." His cheeks darkened against his will. "M-Mark me." Gods, he'd never stuttered so much before in his life.

He paused in his movements, staring his other in the eyes with a surprised and hesitant expression. "Malik..."

The named stopped any objection by capturing his lips in an urgent kiss, trying to plead through the action. He pulled away shortly after, panting softly. "Yami, please. If it will keep the other vampires away, there's no reason not to. Besides, I... want to show you how much I care about you."

"As do I, Malik. More than you can imagine, but… Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Letting go of his hands, Malik moved to straddle his boyfriend's waist, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Please. Make love to me."

Yami couldn't help the low rumble that escaped his chest as he stared at his other, their breath mingling and their lips only a hairbreadth apart. "As you wish, Malik," was his reply, followed by his lips smashing against the other's in a slightly rougher kiss. Malik didn't mind it one bit; instead responding with equal enthusiasm. They kissed vigorously for a few more moments, before Yami licked at Malik's bottom lip, silently requesting entrance. He happily granted it, feeling the other's tongue explore his mouth, and whimpering when it rubbed against his. Their tongues battled, but Yami quickly claimed dominance, as always; though Malik still remained stubborn.

Still ravishing Malik's mouth, Yami moved them to where they were laying lengthwise of the bed; resting Malik's head on the pillows. Once he was settled, his lips traveled down to Malik's neck, making him jump when he bit teasingly at his pulse point. Sure his boyfriend did look delicious, but he wasn't going to drink from him until he was given permission. He licked soothingly at the place he'd bitten, silently trying to reassure that he wasn't going to do anything, but the other only relaxed slightly. Sighing internally, Yami trailed from his neck to his shoulder, moving fabric away as he went. Finding the article of clothing annoying, he unbuttoned Malik's shirt; about to remove it, when Malik's hands shot out to catch his wrists.

Yami looked up into his eyes, confused. "Malik?"

"I-I… I'm sorry, I'm just…" He blushed, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to hide his face.

Realizing what Malik was so worked up about, he smiled, tenderly. "Malik, it's okay." He reached up with one hand to smooth it over his cheek. "You're beautiful."

This time, Malik blushed for a different reason. "Y-Yami…"

"Will you allow me to remove your shirt?"

Hesitantly, amethyst eyes locked with the ones of his other, before he nodded. "…Alright…"

After giving him a kiss on the forehead, he slid the shirt from his shoulders; Malik shifting so Yami could get it completely off of him before tossing it to the floor. Marks were revealed once his back was exposed, though he lay back down subconsciously to hide them from view. Yami looked at his boyfriend for a moment, and if it were possible, Malik's blush darkened under the darkness's probing gaze. "Beautiful…" Yami whispered in assurance, before leaning down and taking a nipple into his mouth.

Malik gasped, letting his eyes drift shut as his soon-to-be lover nipped, licked, and sucked at his nipple until it hardened; and then moved on to the other one. He couldn't help himself; he let out a moan, earning a growl of lust from the other.

Once he felt he'd given each nub equal attention, Yami ran his tongue down Malik's chest and stomach, making him squirm and stifle laughter. He smiled fondly at the discovery that Malik was ticklish, though stopped at his navel before dipping his tongue inside and teasing him there for a moment. After receiving the moans he sought out, he hooked his fingers underneath the elastic of Malik's pajama pants and underwear in warning.

"Please…" Malik breathed, panting slightly.

With a nod, he pulled the fabric down to his ankles, admiring his swollen member before removing the clothing completely and throwing them carelessly to the side; leaving Malik naked and uncertain against the sheets. What was going to happen next?

Malik's question was immediately answered when he felt something wet and warm against the tip of his erection. He cried out in surprise and pleasure, receiving a light suck in response. "Ya-ah! _Yami!_" The named had to hold the other's hips down to keep him from thrusting into his mouth, which now fully surrounded the other's penis. He licked at the sensitive underside, sucking as he slowly came up, licking at the tip and acting as if he was about to let go, and then engulfing his erection in wet heat once again. Malik tossed his head from side to side on his pillow, overcome by the pleasure Yami's mouth was giving him. He moaned constantly, feeling astounding pressure build in his stomach. He was so close… He had to warn Yami. "Y-Ya-m-mi! S-Stop! You're g-gonna make me…"

_"Go ahead, Malik,"_ he encouraged through the other's mind. _"Come for me."_

Malik couldn't muster what it took to be surprised, and instead moaned at his other's heated words. Added with a swirl of Yami's tongue, it was too much. He cried out in bliss; his orgasm making him see stars as he shot his semen into Yami's eager mouth. He didn't even know his back left the bed until he'd calmed, collapsing into a gasping heap against the sheets. Yami busied himself with lapping at his lover's sensitive penis, making sure to clean him thoroughly with his tongue before crawling up to kiss his panting Malik on the lips.

"How was it, Malik?" Yami asked, leaving light kisses across his collarbone between words.

"Wonderful… No, amazing… No, I…" Malik sighed. "I don't know how to describe it."

Yami chuckled, now licking his shoulder. "Do you wish to continue?"

He didn't even have to give it a second thought. "Yes."

Smiling, his lips left the other's skin so he could look into beautiful violet eyes. "Alright."

That was all the warning Malik had gotten before he felt a hand on his member, gently but firmly stroking it back to attention. He gasped, gripping the sheets and thrusting up against the hand of his soon-to-be lover. "Yami…"

"Hmm?" Yami asked; a playful smile on his lips as he watched in satisfaction his other melt at the simplest of touches. It made him proud to think that he and he alone could make Malik feel this way; his pride showing in more than his expression.

Malik moaned and shuddered in ecstasy. In his haze, he only barely registered the other's weight shift, soon followed by the rustling of things in the drawer of his bedside table. He didn't completely notice anything until he felt something slick and cold against his entrance. His eyes shot open and he sent a questioning look to Yami. "What's that? What're you doing?"

Yami chuckled. "Lotion. I'm going to prepare you, so I suggest you relax. It will hurt much less."

Malik was about to respond, but the finger slipped in past his ring of muscles before he could take a breath. His eyebrows knitted together; it was an odd feeling, though not exactly painful. Yami watched Malik's expression intently as he added a second finger, ready to stop whenever he showed a sign of pain.

Malik breathed deeply in and out. Okay, that kind of hurt. But it wasn't so bad that he couldn't handle it. He winced when Yami scissored his fingers, and blinked in surprise when they paused their ministrations.

"Do you want me to stop?" Yami asked, worriedly.

Malik, panting slightly, gave Yami a look. "Are you kidding me? We've gotten this far already… We might as well go the rest of the way." He smiled reassuringly when Yami only slightly relaxed. "I'm fine, Yami. I promise."

Hesitantly, Yami nodded, leaning down to capture Malik's lips in a tender kiss. "If I hurt you too badly, tell me, and I'll stop. Alright?"

Malik nodded, eyes dark with lust. "Well, what're you waiting for? Keep goin- AH!"

Yami smirked triumphantly at Malik's reaction. "Did that feel good, Malik?"

"Yeah…" he breathed, gasping when Yami curled his fingers to brush against his prostate yet again. "Oh, Yami…"

Yami thought this a good time to slip a third finger inside, hitting Malik's prostate again to help him with the pain. He spread his fingers, stretching Malik's walls as gently as he could. Though it didn't stop the whimper of pain that escaped the other's mouth.

"Keep going…" Malik urged. "I'll be fine."

He carefully stretched him a moment longer, before removing his fingers and squirting more lotion into his hand. He unzipped his pants, pulling them along with his boxers down to his knees and sighing when his erection was freed. He then coated his member, moaning softly at his own touch.

"Yami…" Malik groaned at the sight.

He chuckled and removed his hand. "While I'm making love to you, I want you to say my real name." He positioned himself at his other's virgin entrance, kissing the other on the cheek as he leaned over him.

"W-what's that?" Malik asked, slightly nervous.

Bending lower, he licked at Malik's earlobe, earning a soft moan from the action.

"Atemu."

Malik gasped, squeezing his eyes shut in pain as Yami began to push inside of him. "Don't stop," he panted, knowing the other would have stopped otherwise. As Yami began to push further into Malik's tight heat, the vampire began to feel delirious. Malik's walls wrapped around his pulsing erection in all the right ways. He had to grit his teeth against the urge to thrust roughly in the rest of the way, and then repeat the process over and over…

Closing his eyes, Malik focused on his breathing until the other was completely inside him. The pain began to fade, and Malik looked up when he felt the other begin to tremble; the look on his face was priceless, to say the least. Yami's eyes were squeezed shut; he breathed raggedly through clenched teeth. With a small smile, Malik leaned up to kiss the tip of Yami's nose, causing the other to blink down at him. "You can move now," he breathed, laying his head back against the pillow.

He managed a shaky smile, before pulling his hips back as slow as he possibly could; even coping with his animalistic desires he thought of making this experience as painless as possible for the other. Malik stared up at Yami with half-lidded eyes, and when Yami thrust back in, he jolted. Again, and he grunted. Again; he moaned softly. The pace was kept slow and gentle, and Malik moved his body subconsciously along with Yami's. After awhile, he grew tired of the pace.

"More," he gasped. "More, Atemu."

Yami's eyes flashed, and he thrust forward a little harder than he intended. Malik threw his head back and cried out when his prostate was struck. "Gods!"

Smirking, Yami aimed for the same spot, striking it repeatedly at a slightly harder and faster pace. Malik's eyes fluttered in ecstasy, and he let his mouth hang open as a stream of moans and gasps escaped him. "Ah, A-Atemu…"

His smirk faded and he snarled lustfully, watching the pleasured expressions playing across Malik's face. "Oh, Malik…" he moaned. His hands wandered up Malik's thighs, and he pulled them up to hook over his shoulders; giving him an even better angle at Malik's sweet spot. Malik was mumbling incoherently in a mix of Japanese and Arabic by then, and Yami swore he had never heard anything so sexy before in his entire life. Reaching down, he took a hold of Malik's erection and stroked it in time with his thrusts.

Malik cried out in pleasure, hugging himself in an attempt to keep grounded. Yami noticed, and slipped his legs from his shoulder so he could lean down; Malik's arms instantly went to Yami's shoulders. Yami wrapped his own arm around Malik, holding him close.

"Faster, Atemu," he urged breathlessly. "Harder!"

Yami complied willingly; the bed creaked in protest as he sped up, and the headboard banged against the wall as he put more force behind his thrusts. He lost all control, and Malik was too close to Cloud 9 to care.

"Malik," he groaned. "C-come with me… Malik…"

"Yes, yes, yes…" Malik chanted. He drew his nails up Yami's back, and his eyes closed in pleasure as he felt his end nearing. "Yes… Ah-_Atemu!_" With a cry of his lover's name, Malik came, covering both of their chests and stomachs in a white substance.

Yami continued to thrust into the increased tightness; he didn't even think it was possible for Malik to get any tighter, though he was proven wrong. His rhythm broke, and after a series of short and rough thrusts, he came with an animalistic groan of the other's name, emptying himself into the other, before collapsing onto the other with a tired grunt.

Malik closed his eyes, panting harshly as he bathed in the wonderful afterglow of his and Yami's lovemaking. Yami recovered more quickly, however, though his nerves still buzzed with an amazing sensation. He leaned up to smooth his hand over Malik's flushed cheek, before he pulled out of the other, causing them both to jolt and gasp when their connection broke. Yami lay down on his back against the bed, pulling Malik against his chest, who snuggled appreciatively into his warmth. He rested his head against his chest, and was overwhelmed by a sense of calmness as he listened to the other's heartbeat… Wait… heartbeat?

"Atemu?" Malik questioned, slightly shocked. "Your heart's beating."

Yami chuckled. "Yes, Malik." He felt the other's own rhythmic thumps against his side. "As is yours."

"But…" Malik's brows knitted together in confusion. "Aren't you supposed to be… the living dead, or something?"

"No, Malik," he explained, tenderly. "Being a vampire does not mean being dead. It simply means having eternal life… but at a cost."

Malik blinked up at him. "Like what, Atemu?"

The named smiled, bitterly. "Inflicting pain on others for your own survival; watching helplessly as loved ones grow old and leave you one by one; never moving on to that eternal peace known as the afterlife." He paused in thought, before continuing. "And if you ever do die, you're damned to wander in darkness until the end of time."

He stared up at his lover sympathetically. "Wow… Atemu, I…" Reaching over for the other's hand, he took it into his and squeezed it lightly. "I'm sorry I asked."

Yami smiled, and reached up to stroke the other's hair. "Don't be. The more you ask, the more you learn."

Malik smiled back, and leaned up to peck Yami lightly on the lips. "I love you," he whispered when they parted.

Yami's hold tightened around his waist affectionately. "I love you," he replied.

Something in Malik seemed to snap at that point, and tears gathered at the corners of his eyes, before rolling down his cheeks. He buried his face in Yami's chest before he let out a sob. "I don't ever wanna leave you," he whimpered.

With a sad smile, Yami wrapped his arms tightly around the other; holding him as he cried. "Shh. It's alright. I don't want you to leave me either."

"B-but I'll have to sooner or later," Malik replied tearfully. "All humans die, no matter what."

Yami sighed, closing his eyes and burying his face into Malik's hair. What he was about to say may change both of their futures forever.

"… You don't have to stay human."

Malik blinked, raising his head and wiping the tears from his face. "W-what do you mean?" he hiccupped.

Yami wiped away what Malik had missed of his tears before continuing, "What I mean is that I could change you into a vampire, if you really wanted it."

Malik smiled; his eyes still full of tears. "Oh, Atemu-"

"But, I need you to think about it," Yami interjected. "You're friends and family will age, but you will not. You will be forced to watch them die off one by one, while you still retain your health and youth. Are you sure you are willing to live life without your brother? Or your sister?"

Malik looked down in thought. "Well… I-"

"Don't answer me yet," Yami said. "Think about it. If in one year the answer is yes, I will happily turn you into a vampire. If the answer is no, I will savor every moment with you until we must part." He smoothed his hand tenderly over his cheek.

Malik nodded, and placed a hand over the one against his cheek to hold it there. "Alright. One year; no more, no less."

"Though if you do need more time, I will give it to you," Yami reassured.

Malik smiled. "Thanks."

Yami gave the other a kiss on the forehead, before settling down to hold the other until he fell asleep. After about fifteen minutes, Malik's breathing evened out, and Yami kissed his hair before laying him down and standing from the bed. He was about to go out the glass doors, though the sound of Malik stirring stopped him in his tracks.

Malik blinked sleepily at him. "Where are you going?"

"Um…" Yami faltered. "I was just, uh… about to go… get a drink."

After a moment's pause, Malik smiled. "Silly Yami," he cooed. "All you had to do was ask me."

Yami shook his head. "No, I couldn't, I-"

"Come on, Atemu, please?" Malik pleaded.

He'd hit a weak spot. Yami couldn't resist anything if he was called "Atemu". "Malik… are you sure?"

He nodded and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and tilting his head to the side; exposing his neck. He grinned almost seductively.

"Bite me, Atemu."

* * *

><p>And, well, I guess you can say we lived happily ever after, since we're being cheesy at the moment. Nobody else bothered me from then on, and life continued to be normal. Well, as normal as it can get when you live in a world of vampires. There's not much story left to tell, so I leave you with this.<p>

Hi, I'm Malik Ishtar, and I'm a vampire.

* * *

><p>Tada! My first fanfic! :D Whew! That may be one of the longest pieces of writing I have ever completed! Though I don't think it's one of my best... The beginning was alright, but I think near the end of the lemon it got to be a little bit TOO much. Please forgive me if Malik is a bit OOC; I'd originally written him as Yugi, and then made some minor adjustments when I realized I'd written our favorite hero as a little more sassy than intended. So, instead of changing half the story, I decided to simply change some names and a little bit of dialogue. Besides, the world needs more Mnemoshipping smut, don't you think?<p>

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
